


Things I Wish I Didn't Know

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anxiety, Izaya's afraid of thunderstorms, M/M, Pining, Raijin Days, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt: "It's because I'm so attractive isn't it?"“I say this. and i cannot stress this enough. I find you completely repulsive."In which Shizuo realizes some things that he truly, and I cannot stress this enough, wishes that he hadn't.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Things I Wish I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to see why people will just put a lot of their prompt fics and such into one document but honestly I just don't vibe with that, you know? I don't want you to have to sift through every little possibility I see with Shizuo and Izaya just for you to maybe happen upon one of them you like. And thus, the shitty naming game continues. 
> 
> PS Thank you Anon for sending me this prompt <3

The moment it first popped into his head Shizuo thought he was going to die. No. Absolutely not. He refused to even entertain the idea of thinking _that_. His face filled with heat as his mind roared with an unadulterated rage and hatred for That Person. That polarizing shadow who loomed over his life- the very idea that he could catch himself thinking something so… so awful, so heinous, so absolutely ridiculous.

_There was no way he found Izaya Orihara attractive._

He convinced himself that it was maybe just something he whiffed in the flea’s proximity making him delusional. Maybe the flea had invented some sort of mind control device, yeah that would make sense, then that would explain why he suddenly started thinking about Izaya’s mean eyes, about how nice they were actually, a soft brown that could almost be mistaken for wine red. And he positively _despised_ the moment he realized that the flea’s skin was absolutely flawless, not a single bump or inconsistency in his complexion. It made him wonder if the flea wore makeup, which he incidentally had muttered out loud and his brother had told him pointedly that no, he did not. This only proceeded to piss Shizuo off even further.

The worst thing he had unintentionally noticed however, while he was chasing the flea’s tailcoat, was how nice the flea’s profile was. The way he gracefully moved, his legs, his midriff from where his way-too-damn-short jacket cut off at _just_ the right spot that it showed off how nice his waist was, but the worst part, the _very_ worst part about Shizuo’s horrifying experience of checking out and objectifying Izaya like this was when he thought the unspeakable. The unmentionable. Why was his mind torturing him like this? There was _no way he thought Izaya Orihara had a cute ass._

He stopped in his tracks, holding his hand on his face to hide his embarrassment. No, it couldn’t be true. There was _nothing_ about Izaya he admired, absolutely nothing. He refused to acknowledge it.

Izaya didn’t stop, just continued to run and Shizuo was grateful for that. He heaved a sigh as he walked over to lean against the wall of the nearest building so he could relax and smoke a cigarette and calm down. Whatever the hell he’d been chasing him for wasn’t important anymore. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Maybe he wasn’t getting enough sleep? He tried to get at least eight hours every night but chasing Izaya had become a regular activity so he didn’t often get back home until late in the evening, exhausted and pissed off. Maybe the flea had put some kind of weird hypnosis on him that made Shizuo think he’s slightly tolerable and it only worked if he was close to exhausted. Did that mean the flea was trying to keep him tired? Just typical of him. Izaya really was the worst fucking person to ever exist.

When it started to pour down on him, he blamed Izaya for that too. He stomped his cigarette out and tossed it into a nearby trash can. He grumbled annoyedly under his breath and started stomping his way off towards home. He started to run when the pouring turned even more severe. Raindrops the size of his fist were hitting his shoulders and he had to get out of there. He managed to find a set of benches with industrial shelters built over them and get under that about half a mile down the street. He sighed annoyedly before collapsing onto a bench beside a stranger, which remarkably turned out to be Izaya, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh.”

“You!” Shizuo growled, jumping up from his seat and immediately looking for something to pick up and chuck as hard as he possibly could, but the only thing he saw was the bench under Izaya’s _ass._ Izaya was holding up his hands in surrender.

“Alright I know what you’re thinking but listen! I think we can both agree that we don’t want to get our uniforms all muddy so why don’t we call a temporary truce and just not talk to each other?!”

“Yeah right,” Shizuo growled, eyeing the magazine wrack off to the side of them, and Izaya pointedly shot him an annoyed glare as they made eye contact, “As if you’d ever learn how to be quiet a day in your life.”

“No need to be nasty, Shizu-chan. I was minding my own business before you decided to start chasing me you know. Maybe you need to pull out whatever crawled up and died inside your ass.”

“The hell you say?!” Shizuo demanded louder and Izaya held up a dismissive hand to silence him.

“Shut _up._ Sit down. For five minutes, while the rain pours down. Honestly, I thought that at least beasts also don’t like to get wet, but I guess you’re the exception.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo said viciously, “Why would anyone tolerate you over a little rain?”

And it was at that moment that thunder erupted from out beneath the shelter. Izaya jumped. Shizuo’s raging mind sobered up ever so slightly. When he had apparently gathered his courage, Izaya spoke up again.

“Still want to risk it?”

“Oh shut up.” Shizuo relaxed his tense muscles and plopped down on the other end of the bench beside Izaya. He tried not to look at him while he waited but his mind started to wander, and his eyes drifted over to the other’s wet form. He had obviously tried to make it through what little of the storm he could but apparently didn’t have quite enough time to make it far away from Shizuo. He was staring at his hands in his lap, eyes solemn. Maybe he really was trying to call a truce.

It thundered again and this time he heard Izaya shudder. He seemed fixated on his hands for some reason, like they were the most fascinating thing. His hair was soaking wet so the way he styled it was ruined. He was decidedly less attractive when soaked to the bone so Shizuo decided he preferred him this way.

“Why’d you stop?” Izaya said suddenly, causing Shizuo to look up questionably with a facial expression he should _never_ direct at Izaya. Izaya deserved only disdainful looks and scorn, but even as he thought it he saw Izaya’s solemn expression staring right back at him. He blinked, realizing he’d waited too long to answer.

“Uh, what?”

“Why’d you stop, brute?” Izaya asked briskly, furrowing his eyebrows, “You stopped all of a sudden and I hoped you’d tripped.”

“Oh. Well too bad.”

“Hah?”

“Why the hell should I tell you? I _hate_ you.”

“You shouldn’t have been chasing me to begin with. I was just talking to someone and you yelled out my name. You do this every single day of school Shizu-chan, you’re really putting a damper on my high school experience.”

“Shut the hell up,” Shizuo snapped as he recalled why he had in fact stopped in the middle of the chase, “I chase you because you’re a manipulative crook and your piece of shit ass deserves it. And there’s one other thing.” Shizuo added mysteriously.

“And what’s that?” Izaya looked like his expectations were low.

“I _hate_ your ass.”

“Hah. Why did I expect something so immature coming out of your mouth? Honestly, I don’t know if I should label you a toddler or just a Neanderthal. Either way, you’ll never be a human being Shizu-chan so don’t you ever forget it.”

“Shut the hell up. And stop fucking calling me Shizu-chan, you know damn well what my name is.”

“Oh I know it unfortunately,” Izaya gushed, grinning wildly to himself as if something in the universe was remarkably funny. “I just don’t respect monsters enough to use it.”

“You’re a bastard,” Shizuo spat, slamming his hand against the bench, instantly making a hole, but Shizuo was too mad to notice, “And I thought I told you not to speak to me? You want me to kill you? HUH?!” Shizuo was getting up from his seat and reaching for one of the armrests of the bench hoping to maybe do… something or other with it. He stopped when he noticed Izaya’s legs were trembling. Izaya was reaching for his knife with one hand and holding his arm to himself with the other as if he were cold. Seeing, or rather _noticing_ this set of details about Izaya immediately had Shizuo forgetting what he was doing. He groaned, folding his arms and scooting further away.

“Just leave me the fuck alone already.”

Izaya gaped at him for a moment, hand still in pocket. “Really now Shizu-chan that was a rather odd stop,” he grinned, his hatefully beautiful eyes shining down on him, “Do you suffer from sudden short-term memory loss? Should I call the doctor?” regardless of his words however, he relaxed the hand he had around whatever knife was in his breast pocket.

“Shut up, I don’t give a fuck about you,” Shizuo told him flatly as he started to pull out his cigarettes. They were mostly dry. “I just got distracted and decided I didn’t care, that’s all.”

He put a cigarette in his mouth. Izaya was quiet for the entire time it took to light it and take the first drag. Then he heard the other cough.

“You got _distracted?_ ” Izaya demanded before cackling like a lunatic. It made Shizuo want to punch him through the air. “By what, a soothing smell? You’re such a fucking behemoth. Oh I know I know, you were looking at my legs shaking and thought ‘oh he’s scared I guess I better take pity on his fear of storms and leave him be’. Honestly Shizu-chan I thought you knew better than to pretend…”

“Shut the hell up!” Shizuo interrupted him angrily, “Like hell I’d ever feel any pity for you. So you’re scared of storms? Good. I hope you piss your pants. I only stopped cause I felt like stopping and no other reason.”

“Ehhhh?” Izaya seemed unimpressed by Shizuo’s violent reply and scooted a little closer, making Shizuo’s skin crawl. “So you don’t feel pity? That’s good, since I was only testing you to see if you were capable of it. But as for your answer, hmmm I just don’t know.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk to each other.” Shizuo complained, running his fingers through his wet hair with his free hand and leaning back against the bench. He probably shouldn’t expose his neck around a knife-wielding maniac, but Shizuo honestly wasn’t too worried about it considering Izaya was so obviously bullshitting about not being scared. Honestly, it kind of annoyed him that Izaya had such a common fear. He huffed under his breath before taking another drag.

“Oh I know I know!” Izaya said scooting even _closer_ because apparently the bastard just didn’t know how to leave well enough alone, “It’s because I’m so attractive isn’t it?”

It was a little bone chilling, how quiet the next moment was that passed between them. Izaya smiled evilly at him as if waiting for some big explosion. It was all Shizuo could do to keep his face right as he did his best to manage the most hate-filled glare he could manage.

“I cannot stress this enough. I find you completely repulsive,” Shizuo told him flatly, “I have hated you since the moment we met, and I can’t stand the very thought of looking at you. Especially when you’re soaked, and you smell like a wet rat.”

Another brief pause while Izaya broke out into a smile.

“Ah-ha, I figured as much!” he said, apparently not bothered whatsoever by the insults, “Although you’re one to talk. You’re even more soaked than I am.”

Izaya fell silent after that, and Shizuo didn’t have a comeback. They were quiet for several long moments as the rain continued to pour wildly. Izaya shivered and trembled with cold as they waited.

That was when Shizuo noticed Izaya hadn’t said anything about finding _him_ repulsive. Which was odd, considering if it were him he would’ve jumped on that immediately to piss Shizuo off. He glanced back over at the other and he was staring at his hands again, sitting oddly and not like how Shizuo was used to seeing guys sit. The smile on Izaya’s face seemed forced in that moment and for the smallest inkling of a second Shizuo could swear he felt something.

“Maybe there’s a public umbrella basket somewhere around here,” Shizuo said suddenly. Izaya sighed.

“No, the only one for the next three blocks got stolen by some delinquents the other day. How juvenile.”

“I’ll bet you put’em up to it.”

“I knew you were going to say that,” Izaya sighed, “You’re so annoying.”

“You are.” Shizuo said halfheartedly.

They were deathly quiet after that exchange, sitting quietly in the rain and storm. Neither knowing what to say, or what to do. Caught in a weird limbo. And strangely enough, Shizuo thought, it didn’t feel that much different from usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the end!! Idk yet idk idk. You know how I like to end things semi-conclusively but I honestly haven't decided yet. Anyway I hope you like.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
